HG01031992's Corpse Bride Parody!
by Harry's Girl 01031992
Summary: It's basically my parody of Tim Burton's Corpse Bride... Very random! R&R!
1. Meet the Van Dorts and Everglots

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Corpse Bride" but I do own the soundtrack… does that count?**

---

It was the day before Victor Van Dort's wedding and he was enjoying his last day as a single man by… **DRAWING!** Yeah… he's not very social… anyway… He was drawing a butterfly, but it wouldn't keep still.

"Keep still, gosh darn it!" Victor said in a tone of extreme rage. Just as he got the butterfly to stay still and put his pen to the paper, a horrible sound came from outside… **IT WAS HIS MOM AND DAD SINGING… HORRIBLY AND OFF TONE!**

"**VICTOR JOHN VAN DORT!**" his mother shouted from outside. "Get your patootie out here! We're going to be late if you don't get your butt in this carriage in 5…4…3…2…"

Victor rolled his eyes and jumped out the window when his mother got to one.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOUNG MAN!" Mrs. Van Dort bellowed to her son. She then stepped into the carriage but her butt got caught in the door in the process.

"Gosh dang it, woman!" Mr. Van Dort exclaimed. "How much Ben and Jerry's ice cream cake did you eat today?"

"That's none of your business!" she replied.

Meanwhile at the Everglot mansion, Maudeline and Finis were on-looking through their telescope thing-a-ma-bobber.

"What the heck are they doing?" Maudeline asked her husband.

"I have no flippin' idea, but it's sort of scary." Finis replied. "I just hope they're not as dirt poor as we are." He then opened a safe that was filled with dust, cobwebs, and a jelly bean in the corner. One of the maids then dusted the safe and ate the jelly bean and put a painting over the safe.

Back at the Van Dorts' place, after an hour of pushing Nell Van Dort's butt into the carriage, they were on their way to the Everglot mansion.

"Tell me again why I'm getting married to this girl I don't even know." Victor asked.

"BECAUSE WE SAID SO!" Mrs. Van Dort screamed.

"You really hooked a winner this time, Victor." Mr. Van Dort said to Victor.

"You're really lucky that you get to marry a rich broad! I got married to a random guy that sold fish!" Mrs. Van Dort cried.

Okay, back at the Everglot mansion, Victoria Everglot, Victor's future bride, was getting her corset laced extremely tight by a little old lady, Hildegard that was old and bent so much that she looked like a question mark.

"Oh, Hildegard." Victoria lamented. "What if Victor and I don't dig each other?"

Just then Maudeline and Finis were standing in the doorway.

"'Dig each other'?" Maudeline questioned pessimistically. "Are you on crack or something?"

"No…" Victoria replied. "Don't you and dad like each other a little bit?"

"Yup," Finis said. "She's definitely on crack."

"Oh, shut up!" Victoria mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Maudeline shouted. "You're getting that corset laced _two times_ tighter today!" She then randomly pulled a whip out of her pocket and whipped Hildegard.

---

_So... How you like... Review and I'll give you some of my Ben and Jerry's Fudge Brownie Ice Cream Cake! (and update sooner) Toodles!_


	2. Piano Playing and Rehearsals Gone Bad!

Disclaimer: Nope… still don't own it.

----

The Van Dorts finally reached the Everglot mansion. They were greeted by a man with a large nose named Emil. The Everglots then entered.

"Hello, peoples!" Mrs. Van Dort exclaimed.

"Hello…" the rich snob Maudeline replied.

"You must be Miss Victoria!" Mr. Van Dort exclaimed. "I do say you don't look a day over twenty."

"Smile, gosh dang it, Finis." Maudeline hissed at her husband. Finis tried to smile but it ended up looking like someone had ran over his face and did really bad reconstructive surgery.

"Hello! What a pleasure! Welcome to our hooooome!" he said in a weird tone of voice.

"We'll be taking our sangria and margaritas in the drawing room." Maudeline said.

"Yay! Mexican alcoholic drinks!" Mrs. Van Dort squealed. "My favorite!"

The parents walked away to get drunk and have a good time.

Victor then wandered over to a beautiful piano and started playing a beautiful song that makes the authoress swoon whenever she hears it.

Up in her room, Victoria was (badly) playing a clarinet. Over her squeaking and squawking, she heard a beautiful melody coming from the floor below her. She snuck down there like Elmer Fudd and quietly said, "Be vewwy, vewwy quiet! I'm hunting wabbits!" It turns out there wasn't a rabbit down there at all… It was sexy Victor Van Dort. She snuck up to him and poked him in his ticklish spot, which was near his stomach. He jumped out of his seat and screamed.

"Oh, my gosh!" Victor exclaimed. "You totally scared me!" Victoria giggled insanely.

"I like doing that to people." She replied as a smile came upon her face that would make the Cheshire cat turn green with envy.

Victor stood up and dusted himself off. "Tomorrow, Victoria, we are to be m---m---…" he said as he twisted his ascot.

"Married." She finished for him. Just then, Maudeline Everglot, obviously drunk, swayed into the room, her eyes in all different directions.

"What's this!" she slurred. "You two shouldn't be alone together! Get your butts to the church right now… or so help me---" she toppled to the floor drunk and vomited on the floor.

Five hours later at the church, Victor was messing up his wedding vows.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Pastor Galswells said in a tone of disgust. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I shall be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

"With this… hand?" Victor said. "I will…lift your wine with a candle."

"NO!" the angered pastor exclaimed. Just then, the door bell rang.

"Get the door, Emil." Finis said. Emil scurried his way to the front door and came back with a card that read "LORD BARKIS BITTERN" in fancy print.

"Who the heck is that?" Finis asked.

"I have no flippin' idea." Maudeline replied.

A man with gray, slicked back hair who wore a pinstriped suit and he had a face that looked like someone's butt entered.

"I must be a day early for the ceremony." The man whose name was apparently Lord Barkis said. "I haven't a head for dates."

"Emil!" Finis exclaimed. "Get this random dude who randomly showed up at our wedding rehearsal a seat." Emil got Lord Barkis a chair, "butt" Mr. Butt-Face sat down too early and his butt was so heavy, he fell through the floor boards.

"Let's pick it up at the candle bit, shall we?" Pastor Galswells said.

"Okay." Victor said. "With this candle…" he tried to light the candle but it wouldn't light. "…This candle…" After thirty minutes of failed attempts of lighting the candle, he finally got it lit. "I will light your way in darkness." He continued. He took Victoria's hand and they stepped up to the table but Victor tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Three steps! Three! Can you not count, Mr. Van Dort? Do you not wish to be married." The angered pastor cried.

"YES! I want to be married!" Victor said as he got up.

"Did you even bring the ring?" Galswells said.

"Yup! Got it right in my pocket!" Victor exclaimed. His hands were shaking and he dropped the ring.

"OMG!" Maudeline cried. "HE DROPPED THE RING!"

"This boy doesn't want to get married!" Galswells cried. The ring had rolled under Maudeline's skirt and Victor dropped his candle and grabbed the ring from under the skirt.

"YOU PERVERT!" Maudeline screamed. Just then her skirt lit on fire.

"Her skirt's on fire!" Mrs. Van Dort cried.

"I'll take care of this!" Finis said angrily. He started stomping on the skirt, but it wasn't working.

Barkis finally got out from under the floor boards, grabbed the wine and poured it on the poor woman's skirt and the flame went out. He tossed the cup behind his shoulder and a hand conveniently came with a tray and the cup landed out on the tray.

"PRACTICE YOUR VOWS!" Galswells screamed at Victor. Victor backed up against the door and felt for the knob, and ran out the door.

---

How'd you like this chapter? Tell me and I'll update sooner! (and give out more B&J's ice cream cake :-) )

Happpy reading!


	3. Into the Forest and 50 minute Screaming!

Disclaimer: Nope… don't own it!

-----

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" the annoying town crier yelled at the top of his lungs. "Van Dort kid totally messes up wedding rehearsal! If he doesn't clean up his act, he'll get major whoopin'!"

Victor sighed and then randomly went into the forest to practice his vows. He walked through the forest and tried practicing his vows, but they ended up coming out all wrong. He then finally sat down in the middle of the forest on a stump.

"Oh, it's hopeless." He said. "I'll never learn my vows." He then thought of Victoria and how beautiful she was. He then stood up and randomly got his vows right. "With this hand I will lift your sorrows, your cup will never empty for I shall be your wine, with this candle I will light your way in darkness." He said as he snapped a twig and pretended it was a candle. He took the ring out of his pocket. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He slipped it on a twig… at least he thought it was. The wind conveniently started blowing and crows in the trees conveniently started cawing. Just then, the "twig" grabbed him and he started screaming like a girly-man. He pulled and pulled and pulled until the "twig" snapped off and Victor realized it was an arm!

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" he screamed. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Suddenly, a dead woman in a bride's dress and veil rose up out of the ground. She lifted up her veil and said "I do."

Victor fell to the ground and backed up against a grave stone. He realized he got himself into some deep do-do and started running. The arm grabbing his wrist finally fell to the ground and the dead woman picked it up and reattached it to her body.

Victor ran and ran until he ran into a tree and slipped on some ice and fell on his skinny little "ice". After he was hit by the tree, he saw that the corpse was getting closer to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" (50 minutes later…)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

Are you quite finished yet?

"Almost," he replied. He then continued on screaming until he got to the bridge safely. He looked around him to check if the deceased bride was behind him or next to him. He was all good… until he backed up against something cold. It was the dead bride. She backed him up against the wall of the bridge and said, "You may kiss the bride." She then started making out with him until he fainted.

-------

_Sorry this chapter was so short... I promise I'll make longer chapters if you review! And I'll update sooner._

_Love Always,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992 (love, peace, chicken grease!)_


	4. Kung Fu Moves and Catchy Songs!

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep on doing this? I mean really! It's a complete waste of typing space! Yes, I know I don't own it!

-----

When Victor woke up, he found himself in a bar with corpses standing around him.

"A new arrival!" a skeleton said.

"He must have fainted." The corpse bride said while she had her arm around Victor's neck.

"AAAAGH!" Victor screamed as he got off the table on which he was lying. "I'M BEING TOUCHED BY A DEAD BROAD!" He started doing the crane pose that you usually see in kung fu movies, complete with "Hwaaaah's".

All of the skeletons stared at him like he was crazy. He then picked up a guy that looked like Napoleon Bonaparte on a sword.

"Back off! I've got a vertically challenged French emperor on a sword and I'm not afraid to use him. Now I want some questions!" Victor said.

"Answers…" the midget said. "I think you mean answers."

"Yeah," Victor replied. "What he said! What happened to me and how did I get here?"

"That's kind of a long story." The dead bride said.

"And it's a good one!" A voice said. It came from a skeleton with a bowler hat on his head. "A tragic tale of romance, passion… and a murder most foul!"

Then a skeleton that looked like Ray Charles started playing a piano and the skeleton, now known as Bonejangles, started singing "Remains of the Day" If you don't know how this song goes, WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS STORY! Okay… get to the part "So she made a vow lying under that tree/That'd she'd wait for her true love to come set her free/Always waitin' for someone to ask for her hand/When out of the blue comes this Groovy young man/Who vows forever to stand by her side/And that's the story of our Corpse Bride." Emily started dancing (well… it was more like spinning) with Victor and he didn't like it one bit. He was being swung so hard, that he was flung to the other side of the room and Emily's arm was again clinging onto his arm. He threw it back at her and then ran away to get away from her.

------

_Yes... I know it's another short chapter. I'm not that dumb that you need to tell me... but if you review... I'll update sooner (and give out more B&J's ice cream cake!)_

_Love Always,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992 (MWAH!)_


	5. Break Dancing Dogs and Unicorn Decor!

Disclaimer: AAARRRRGGGGGH! I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO BOTHER!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Everglot mansion in the world above, Victoria was practically squishing her face up against the window to see if Victor was outside. 

"Gosh dang it, Victoria!" Maudeline shrieked. "Get away from the freakin' window! Hildegard just got done cleaning the window and I don't want to pay her even more!"

Victoria walked away from the window and walked into the living room where the Everglots and Van Dorts were drinking tea. After an hour of awkward silence, Barkis Butt-Face entered the room.

"Lord Barkis, I trust the room is to your liking." Maudeline said.

"Oh, yes." The butt-chinned villain replied. "The unicorn décor is simply fabulous! But I have some dreadful news."

"What is it!" Nell Van Dort screamed and questioned at the same time. Barkis snapped his fingers and the town crier who looked like Prince Charles entered the room.

"Would you care to repeat the daily headlines?" the butt face asked. The annoying guy nodded and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Here ye! Here ye! Van Dort kid has been seen snogging mystery broad. They then ran away into the evening. And now for today's weather: Scattered showers…"

"SHUT UP!" Barkis shouted. He then kicked the poor town crier out of the house.

"Mystery broad?" Nell questioned. "He doesn't even know any broads besides me!"

"Or so you thought…" the butt headed villain replied.

"FETCH ME MUSKET!" Finis thundered. Emil came scurrying to him with musket in hand.

"Don't get carried away with this!" William Van Dort cried as he took the musket out of Emil's hand and put it back on the wall. "He probably had a slow news day and he made up some wacky story."

"Nevertheless!" Finis replied. "We are one groom short for the wedding tomorrow. Not to mention the financial implications…"

"Just give us some time to search for Victor. Until dawn." Nell protested.

"Have it your way…"Maudeline said. "JUST GET YOUR FISH MERCHANT BUTTS OUT THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Meanwhile, back in the Land of the Dead, the Corpse Bride was looking for Victor.

"Oh, Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiictor! Where are you my darling?" she called out.

"If you ask me," a maggot that lived inside the bride's head replied. "Your boyfriend's kind of jumpy."

"He's not my boyfriend, Gosh dang it! He's my husband." She replied. She then went looking for Victor in another place. It turns out that Victor was hiding behind the statue of a horse skeleton that the dead woman was standing next to. He was then spotted by the maggot who was poking out of the Corpse Bride's eye socket.

"There he goes!" the maggot exclaimed. The bride then went in the direction that the maggot told her to go. On the way there, a barrel of hands pointed her in the direction of which Victor was running.

Victor ran and ran until he finally hid himself in a coffin and pretended to be dead. The bride went right past him. Just then, a black widow spider descended from a high place and said. "Married, huh? I'm a widow." Victor whacked the spider and went running off.

"He went that way!" the spider cried.

Victor finally reached a dead end and had no choice but to climb up it. He climbed and he climbed until he reached the top. He grabbed a hold of something until he panicked when he knew it was the dead bride's leg.

"You could've used the stairs, silly!" she said as she picked him up over the ledge and sat him on a bench. It was on a cliff that overlooked the whole land of the dead. "This view just takes my breath away." She said. "Well, if I had any!"

"I just figured out we're married." Victor said as the dead bride sat down on the bench. "And I don't even know your name."

"That's a great way to start a marriage." The maggot said sarcastically from inside her head.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "My name's Emily." She told Victor.

"Emily…" Victor said to himself.

"I almost forgot!" she said as she handed him a box with a bow wrapped around it. "It's a wedding present." She whispered.

Victor opened the box and found bones inside it.

"You gave me a box of bones!" he asked. "What kind of wedding present is that! I was expecting a Ben and Jerry's ice cream cake!"

"Just wait," she told him. "It gets better." Suddenly, the box started quaking and it spilled the bones out. They then formed the skeleton of a dog. The dog picked up a collar that was lying on the ground and handed it to Victor. The collar read "Scraps".

"OHMYGOD!" Victor exclaimed. "It's my old dog Scraps!"

"What a cutie!" Emily said.

"You should've seen him with fur." He replied. "Sit!" he commanded. Scraps sat down.

"Roll over!" Scraps got down on the ground and his whole lower body rolled over while his head stayed the same position.

"Do the worm!" Scraps started break dancing and was dressed in gangster clothing.

"Play dead!" Victor commanded; Scraps then cocked his head. "Sorry…"

Scraps then jumped up on the bench and started getting pampered by Victor and Emily.

"Mother never approved of Scraps jumping up like this." Victor said. "Then again, you'll never have to meet her." Just then, Victor got a brilliant idea. "But then again, I think you should."

"OH GOODIE!" Emily exclaimed. "Where are they buried?"

"They're still living." Victor replied.

Scraps then barked at Emily.

"What's that Scraps?" Emily asked. Scraps barked back. "Oh no, we possibly couldn't."

"What?" Victor asked.

"Elder Gutknecht…" Emily said in a creepy voice as thunder and lightning crashed in the background. Victor then screamed like a girl and wet his pants.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER! What'd you think of it? Read and review and I'll give you a cookie and pictures of Victor Van Dort for all of you fan girls out there!_

_Love Always,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992_

_"I've got a dwarf and I'm not afraid to use him. Now I want some questions!"_

_-Victor Van Dort, His Royal Sexiness!_


	6. Mispronounced French and Drunk Skeletons

**Disclaimer: don't own so don't sue.**

* * *

Emily and Victor, accompanied by Scraps, were climbing the long and winding staircase that led to Elder Gutknecht's tower. It took them about two hours to get up there, so Scraps was singing "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls, "What Ya Waiting For" by Gwen Stefani, and "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira (complete with belly dancing). When they finally got up to the tower, Emily put a muzzle on Scraps so he would shut up. Elder Gutknecht stumbled out of the darkness (he had been drinking sangria) and Victor screamed like a grade school girl and wet his pants… **AGAIN**!

"Howdy, Elder Gutknecht!" Emily said.

"Hello…" he slurred very slowly. "…Emily… who… is… your… little… friend?"

"**AAAAGH!**" Emily screamed. "**HE'S MY HUSBAND!**"

"Jeez," he replied. "Don't get all emotional about it…"

"Anyway," she continued. "Me and Victor were wondering if we could go up to the land of the living."

"Why go up there when people are dying to come down here?" he replied.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" 5 hours later… "...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, please, please, please with Ben and Jerry's ice cream, whipped cream, cotton candy and a cherry on top?" she begged.

"Hmmm…" he said. "Okay… but give it to me once you're done going up there."

"Yay!" Emily squealed. "Isn't this so cool, Victor?"

"Uh… yah." Victor replied. "This is gonna be so cool."

"Okay," Elder Gutknecht said as he took a huge egg out of his pocket. (Don't ask me how he got a pocket… he just did…) "I'm gonna dump this egg all over you to get you to upstairs. Just say 'hopscotch' when you're done." He then cracked a rotten egg on Emily and Victor and they magically got upstairs and surprisingly got no egg crap on their clothes.

Emily then looked at the moon and said, "I've spent so long in the darkness, I've almost forgotten how beautiful the moon is." She then randomly started skipping around and dancing. She tripped on a tree root and her leg came off.

"Psst!" the maggot inside her head whispered. "I think you dropped something." Emily then reattached her leg and started dancing with Victor. He then sat her down on a tree stump that was randomly in the middle of the forest.

"I think I should prepare mom and dad for the big news." Victor said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"Stay here." He said. Emily giggled.

"No peeking." He said. Victor then ran off to the Everglots' house like Johnny Depp being chased by rabid, obsessive fan girls. When he got there, he almost knocked on the door, but he heard Finis' voice talking.

"If ever I see that Van Dort boy, I'll beat him to a pulp." Finis said.

"He'll try and run away," Maudeline replied. "And you're too fat, meaning that he'll get away."

Victor decided to climb the wall that led to the window of Victoria's room.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Emily was sitting on the stump randomly singing "Pourtant" by Vanessa Paradis. (But she was mispronouncing all of the French words, thus making it sound bad.)

"Okay," the maggot said. "Your French is really bad, and I don't think it takes that long to tell your parents that you're married."

"Oh shut up!" Emily hissed as she pulled him out of her head. "He probably got distracted by a road sale."

"Oh really," he replied. "If I hadn't just been sitting in it, I'd say you'd lost your mind. And I don't think he could've got distracted by a road sale because he couldn't get far with those **_COLD FEET_**."

Meanwhile at Victoria's house, Victor was still climbing the wall. Victoria was in her room sewing and when Victor finally got (**fell**) on the balcony, he opened the door and Victoria gasped.

"Oh, Victor!" Victoria exclaimed as Victor sat on a couch. "I've been so worried about you! Your coat… and you're as cold as death."

"Victoria," Victor said. "I confess. This morning I was terrified of marriage, but now, I feel that it couldn't have come sooner."

"I feel the same, Victor." She replied. They then started leaned into each other to kiss, but Emily was climbing the balcony and Victor, yet again, screamed like a little girl.

"What is it?" Victoria asked as Emily opened the door.

"Victor, my darling, I just wanted to see…" Emily said as she walked into the room and as she lifted her veil, she saw Victor and Victoria together.

"Darling…" she said as she clutched Victor to her side. "Who's this?"

"Who the (beep) is she?" Victoria asked.

"I'm his wife." Emily replied as she wiggled her bony fingers, emphasizing the ring.

"Victoria." Victor said desperately. "I can explain. She's dead." He wiggled Emily's arm to see how dead and decayed it was.

"Hopscotch…" Emily said in a voice that Darth Vader would envy. She then snatched Victor in her arms and flew off the balcony back to the land of the dead.

"Victoria!" Victor screamed with an arm outstretched, just before he was in the land of the dead.

"You lied to me!" Emily exclaimed furiously. "You went back there just to see that other woman!"

"You don't understand… You're the other woman." Victor said.

"It's my eye, isn't it?" Emily said. She then ran down the tower to get back her coffin where she would have a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream waiting for her, so she would be able to drown her sorrows in Chunky Monkey.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER! So... tell me... was it too short? Too long? Just right? Read and review and I'll update sooner, hand out more B&J's Ice cream cake, and Victor Van Dort pictures. (Did I mention they were **AUTOGRAPHED**?)_

_Love Always,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992 (Love, Peace, Harmony)_


	7. Random Singing and Runaway Brides to be!

**Disclaimer: … Ugh… I hate these things…

* * *

**

Back at Emily's coffin, the maggot and the black widow spider were waiting for her with Chunky Monkey ice cream in hand and Kleenexes. Emily sat down and started crying hysterically.

"I knew he was too good to be true." She sobbed. "Maybe he does belong with Little Miss Living."

"Oh yeah," the spider said sarcastically. "And I'm Johnny Depp's girlfriend and the mother of his children."

"You are!" Emily asked, clearly clueless. "Lucky!"

"I was being sarcastic." The spider replied.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SARCASTIC!" Emily wailed as she took a scoop of ice cream and stuffed in her mouth.

Then the maggot started randomly singing. Emily and the spider both looked at him like he was crazy, but they then started singing also. If you don't know what the song is (Tears to Shed)… why are you reading this fic?

Meanwhile, back in the land of the living, Victoria was in her room explaining what she saw to her mother.

"OHMYGOD!" Victoria shrieked. "Victor was in my room with a dead broad!"

"HE WAS IN YOUR ROOM!" Maudeline asked. "I KNEW HE WAS A PERVERT!"

Hildegard was in the room with them and she said to Victoria (with her speech impediment), "Oh, deawwie, you'ww shakin' wike a weaf! Wet Hildie fetch you blankie."

"Fetch her a strait jacket!" Maudeline demanded. She and Hildegard walked out of the room. "I'm going to lock you in your room and there's nothing you can do about it! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…" (Five hours later…)

Are you quite done yet?

"Almost… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She finally closed the door and locked it.

Just then, Victoria decided to sneak out by climbing out her window and using sheets and what not. She decided to go to the church and tell Pastor Galswells about what happened. She ran to the church with a blanket over her head to protect her from the rain and banged on the doors of the church.

Inside the church, Pastor Galswells was in his night gown and night cap and he was mumbling, "Gosh darn it! Who's at the freakin' door at this freakin' hour?" He opened the door and he saw Victoria sopping wet.

"Miss Everglot!" he exclaimed. "You should be at home, prostrate with grief!"

"Mr. Pastor Galswells Dude Person, I have to ask you something. You are the only person in the village who knows what waits beyond the grave." Victoria said

"A grim topic for a bride to be…" he replied.

"It's a bride I'm scared of." She said. "Can the living marry the dead?"

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"Victor's married to a corpse." She replied.

"Come with me," he replied as he put out the candle he was holding.

It turns out he was taking Victoria back to her house. He knocked on the door and Maudeline answered it.

"VICTORIA!" She bellowed. "Where are your corsets?"

"She's on crack and her mind has come undone I fear. She's talking about necrophilliacs and other unholy crap."

Finis randomly appeared behind Maudeline and said "Thank you, Pastor, it won't happen again."

Victoria was taken to her room by Hildegard. Maudeline and Finis stood in front of the fire and started talking about random crap. Barkis (_coughMr.Buttface_) then strolled into the room.

"Poor Victoria," he said. "That Victor person is not a man if he dumps beautiful Victoria. If I had a woman like that on my arm, I'd lavish her with Christian Dior clothing, expensive perfume that smells like dog butt and all of the Ben and Jerry's Ice cream cake she could eat."

"Your wife is very lucky to have you as a husband." Maudeline replied.

"Sadly, I'm not married. I planned to elope maybe 15 years ago, but my bride kicked the bucket and is now pushing up daisies." He said.

"Now you can marry Victoria!" Finis exclaimed.

Back in Victoria's room, Victoria was jabbing a fire poker at her door knob for some odd reason… I think she was trying to get out… Anyway, just as about she was going to take another jab, her parents walked in.

"Wonderful news, darling!" Finis exclaimed. "It turns out you're getting married after all."

"Victor's back! Yippee!" Victoria exclaimed. The six flags theme song randomly came on and she started (badly) dancing.

"Wrong-o!" Maudeline said. The music stopped and Victoria froze. "You're getting married to Lord Barkis."

"Crap!" Victoria exclaimed. "Why am I getting married to Mr. Butt-Face?"

"Because we said so!" Maudeline said. "And things will carry on…" she said as she walked out the door.

"According to Plan!" she and Finis said in unison as they closed the door. They walked down to the weird portrait gallery that had paintings that looked a lot like Finis.

Barkis was hiding behind a corner and as soon as the Everglots left the gallery, he started laughing maniacally.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "I'm gonna get married, kill my broad and inherit her money! MUA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

_End of chapter... I think this one was a bit too short, but I think it's pretty good. Review and I'll hand out Victor Van Dort action figures that have cool phrases like, "I've got a dwarf and I'm not afraid to use him" and "Tomorrow we are to be m---m---m---..." Oh yeah... more B&J's ice cream for you _: )

_Happy Reading!_

_Love Always,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992_


	8. Wedding Crashers and Dead Cabbys

**Disclaimer: ...**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Nell and William Van Dort were looking for Victor in while riding in their carriage, with the apparently asthmatic smoker, Mayhew, driving. He was coughing up a storm and Nell wasn't happy about it one bit partly because it was annoying and it was almost dawn. The poster on the back of the carriage said "Victor Van Dort… Hair: Brown… Eyes: Brown… Clothes: Brown… If you see him, CONTACT HIS MOTHER!" 

"Where could he be!" Nell exclaimed. "It's almost dawn!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," William replied. (Reference to Hocus Pocus) "He's probably at a road sale, picking out trinkets for us." Just then, Mayhew started coughing… well, it was more like hacking his lungs out, but anyway, he died and fell off the carriage and the horse ran him over.

"I think Mayhew's trying to kill us!" Nell shrieked as the carriage went on down the road cabby-less.

Back in the land of the dead, Victor felt guilty about betraying Emily and went looking for her, with Scraps by his side. He decided to look in the pub thing a ma bobber. There he saw Emily playing the piano and it was the sexy piano solo he had been playing earlier.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said. Emily didn't respond and kept on playing. "Things haven't been going according to plan." Emily kept on playing. Victor then played another bar of the song Emily was playing. And if you haven't seen the movie… they play the song together and it's soooooo beautiful. On the last few measures, Emily's arm detached itself from the arm and finger walked its way up Victor's arm. And this time he didn't scream! Yay Victor! He then handed Emily's hand back to her.

"Pardon my enthusiasm." Emily giggled.

"I like your enthusiasm." He replied.

Just then, a bunch of corpses burst in screaming "NEW ARRIVAL," meaning that someone just died. A decapitated head with a French accent came scurrying across the bar table crying "Get zis man a drink! Can you not see he's parched?" He was then knocked over by the beetles that were carrying him. "GOD DARN IT! IT'S HARD TO FIND GOOD SERVICE ANYMORE!" The new arrival took his drink. From afar, Victor knew that the new arrival was none other than… MAYHEW! Victor ran over to Mayhew.

"Oh my God!" Victor cried. "Mayhew, how did you die?"

"Well," he replied. "I smoked too much. Plain and simple."

"No wonder Mother told you to stop coughing." Victor said. "Anyway, how is Victoria?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but… VICTORIA'S GETTING MARRIED TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Mayhew screamed.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Victor screamed. "…ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" (Five Hours later…)

Are you quite done yet?

"Almost. …OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, I'm done. Anyway, why would she do that?"

"Well, I guess they didn't want to waste the cake." Mayhew chuckled.

Meanwhile, back in the land of the living, Victoria was sadly getting ready for her wedding.

"This totally sucks." Victoria said. "I could be getting married to that sexy Victor, but noooooooo… Mom just made me marry that butt faced dude."

"Oh, suck it up." Hildegard said. "You're getting some money anyway. Now get your butt to the church."

"Wait a second…" Victoria said. "I thought you had a speech impediment."

"GET GOING!" The little old lady said.

* * *

Meanwhile, three girls were sitting in a run-down club-house that had a sign above it that said "Wedding Crashers United" on it. There was a blonde girl and two brunette girls. Suddenly, one of their cell phones rang. 

"Your cell phone's ringing, Harry's Girl 01031992." said a brunette girl whose name was Naussica of the Spirits to the blonde one.

"That can only mean one thing." The other brunette girl said; her name was Random Little Writer.

"There's a wedding we have to crash!" Harry's Girl said. She handed the cell phone to Naussica. "You know what to do. Call in the reinforcements. The wedding is in Victorian England."

Naussica dialed some phone numbers, and within 25 minutes, the reinforcements arrived. They were as follows: Buttercup, Westley, Inigo, and Fezzik from "Princess Bride"; Wallace, Gromit, Lady Tottington, Victor Quartermaine, and the townspeople from "The Curse of the Were-Rabbit"; Captain Jack Sparrow from "Pirates of the Caribbean"; and Willy Wonka from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory".

Naussica, Harry's Girl and Random stood at a podium while the other characters found some seats.

"You characters have been called here today because there is a wedding taking place." Random said. "It is between a young lady and an old butt-faced dude."

"Ew!" Willy cried. "That's just gross!"

"I find that a bit… well… disgusting." Lady Tottington said.

"Oh, dear." Wallace simply uttered.

"That is so low…" Westley said.

"That's just not right… it's disgusting and vile." Inigo said.

"When that girl and old man get married, she'll be miserable the whole while." Fezzik finished.

"Nice rhyming!" Inigo exclaimed.

"Enough with the peanut gallery!" Random shouted.

"If we're gonna crash a wedding, we'll need a plan." Naussica said.

"Does it involve shooting something?" Victor Q. asked.

"No, Victor…" Harry's Girl sighed. Victor Q. frowned. "But we will need you in some way."

"What's in it for us?" Jack Sparrow piped up.

"Ummm… We'll get to that later." Random said. "In the meantime, let's start planning."

* * *

_End of Chapter! How did you like this chapter? If you review... I'll give out life size mannequins of Victor Van Dort and blow-up punching bags that look like Barkis. Happy Reviewing!_

_Love Always,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992_


	9. Wedding Crashing Part Un!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! AAAGH!**

**

* * *

**

As Victoria and Butt-Face Barkis were getting married inside, the wedding crashers were standing outside the church going over the plan.

"Buttercup and Westley," Harry's Girl said. "You will need two swords for pure scare factor so the butt face will start screaming like a little girl." She tossed the swords to Buttercup and Westley.

"Should we scream like a crazy warrior while we're brandishing the swords?" Buttercup asked.

"That would be a great touch to it." Random replied. She turned to face Wallace. "Did you bring the limburger cheese bombs?"

"Yes, ma'am." Wallace replied. "And they're ready to explode."

"Victor," Naussicaa said to Victor Quartermaine. "We need you to make your gun go off so you'll get the wedding goers' attention."

"I knew your plan would involve shooting." He replied.

"It doesn't involve shooting _living things_, you insensitive rabbit killer." Naussicaa mumbled.

"Jack, you'll be helping Willy by throwing chocolate-rum-apple cider bombs at the wedding goers. They will make them all sticky, chaffing will result and they will be just plain uncomfortable." Harry's Girl said.

"Aye, ma'am." Jack replied. "By the way, thanks for adding the rum to the mixture."

"It was nothing, darling." She replied.

"Kiss me!" he said.

"Okay, people, enough with the lovey-dovey thing." Willy said.

"You said there would be angry mob supplies!" Mr. Caliche, a townsperson said.

"Fine…" Naussicaa said. She tossed some pitchforks and torches to the townspeople; she then turned to face Lady Tottington. "You brought your old beggar disguise so that you can knock on the door so the pastor will let us in?"

"Yes, I did." She replied, taking it out of her pocket.

"As for Fezzik, Inigo, and Gromit, you will be doing some karate kicks and other various poses." Random said.

"With pleasure," Inigo said.

"I like to do karate in my time of leisure." Fezzik said.

Gromit nodded.

"Okay," Harry's Girl said. "Let's go crash that wedding!"

Everybody cheered.

Lady Tottington, in her beggar disguise, knocked on the door and the pastor answered it while the rest of the crashers hid in the bushes.

"What is it?" Pastor Galswells inquired to Lady Tottington. "Can't you see that we're in the middle of a wedding?"

"I'm so sorry," Lady Tottington replied in the voice of an old woman. "I'm an old beggar woman in need of some shelter and I was wondering if you could let me in so I could warm up." That was the signal, so all of the wedding crashers including Lady Tottington stampeded into the church.

When Barkis was the middle of his vows, every booby trap went off and people started screaming. Fezzik, Inigo, and Gromit did their karate kicks and people ran out of the church. Buttercup and Westley brandished their swords and started doing battle cries. Barkis screamed like a bad opera singer being poked in the bottom with a pin.

Everyone was hit by the goop bombs and to make matters worse, the stink bombs went off.

All Victoria could do was watch in awe as her wedding guests coughed and sputtered. As the smoke cleared, everyone except the wedding crashers, Barkis, and Victoria were on the floor sputtering and coughing.

"We're still having a reception," Barkis said as he took Victoria and stomped out of the church.

"Drat, drat, and double drat!" Naussicaa said.

"It looks like we have a wedding reception to crash." Random and Harry's Girl said in unison.

"Hey," Victor Q. said. "How come I didn't get to shoot anything?"

"Oh, suck it up, Rabbit Killer." Naussicaa, Harry's Girl and Random said in unison.

* * *

_End of chapter... sorry it was so short. Review and tell me how it was and I'll give out pin up pictures of Westley, Victor Van Dort, Willy Wonka and Captain Jack Sparrow. Happy reviewing!!!_

_Love Always,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992_


	10. Reception Crashers! Woot! Woot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Bride or the other characters in this fic… what a shame!**

**

* * *

**

Back in the land of the dead, Emily was chillin' out in the kitchen of the pub-thing-a-ma-bobber with the two cooks Mister and Missus Plum. Just then, Elder Gutknecht stumbled into the kitchen carrying a book with him with the maggot hanging off of it.

"Emily, there's something wrong with your marriage." Elder Gutknecht said.

"Can I tell her?" The maggot asked. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"What is it?" Emily questioned.

"You know the part where in your wedding vows when the pastor says 'Blah, blah, blah, blah… until death do you part?'"

"Yeah?" Emily said.

"Death has already parted you." Elder Gutknecht said.

"OHMYGOD!" Emily exclaimed.

"Get to the good part!" The Maggot said.

"In order to be properly married," Elder Gutknecht said as he opened the book and flipped through some pages. "He would have to drink from…"

"GET TO THE POINT!" the maggot shouted.

"…The wine of ages!"

"Meaning…?" Emily asked.

"WE HAVE TO KILL HIM!" The maggot cried.

Emily gasped, lightning and thunder crashed and creepy organ music was playing in the background.

"I could never do that…" Emily said as she dropped to her knees.

Victor walked into the kitchen and pulled Emily up off of the ground.

"I would do it for you." He said.

"You do understand that you can never return to the world above, young man?" Elder Gutknecht said.

"Yeah," Victor said. "My city sucks and it's too glum."

A couple of minutes later, Emily and Victor had everyone gather in the town square. And boy, did they have a chatty group of people.

"Quiet down, everyone!" Victor said as he stood on top of the statue thing a ma bobber with Emily.

People kept on chattering… for FOUR HOURS!

Victor got tired of it and finally shouted "SHUT UP, YOU CRAZY PEEPS!" Everyone shut their faces… yes, their eyes, nostrils, ears and mouths.

"Okay," he said. "We're gonna go upstairs and have a proper wedding."

"Upstairs?" a random lady corpse said. "I didn't know we had an upstairs." Elphaba, a.k.a. The Wicked Witch of the West, from Wicked, randomly appeared on her broom and made the heckler explode.

"Thanks, Elphaba." Victor said to her.

"No problem, Vic." She replied as she flew away.

"Anyway," Victor continued. "Let's get our tookusses up there!" Everyone cheered and started randomly singing again… YAY RANDOM SHOW TUNES!

Inside the Everglot mansion, Barkis' and Victoria's reception was taking place. And some pretty strange people were sitting at the long dining table. And a random old woman who was sitting at the table was poking the mini-chicken on her plate.

"Cultured…" Barkis said as he farted. "Elegant…" Burp. "Sexy…" Picked his teeth. "Not to mention a very sexy face…" he said as he caressed his butt of a face. "Victoria has found a husband with all of these qualities and more…"

Outside the house, Naussicaa, Random, Harry's Girl, and all of the other wedding crashers were conversing. Then, the three main called for the other ones to stand in a straight line and have a military poise.

"Alright, you maggots." Harry's Girl said. "Although our previous attempts were somewhat successful, we still not ruin that wedding."

"We will not rest until this reception is crashed!" Random said. "Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Everyone mumbled.

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Naussicaa exclaimed.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" they shouted.

"Good…" Harry's Girl said.

"NOW LET'S CRASH THAT WEDDING RECEPTION!" Naussica cried.

Everyone kicked down the door and unleashed their weapons. Everyone started screaming and running around. Finis and Maudeline retreated to the 1st/2nd floor landing.

"Who are these people?" Maudeline asked. "They must be from your side of the family."

"Of course not!" Finis boomed. "Why, if my grandfather Everglot could see this, he'd be turning in his grave!" Then, a fat skeleton with one of those powdered wigs carrying a martini glass appeared.

"Finis…" it said. "Where do you keep the spirits?" Maudeline and Finis just stood there for a moment and then started running down the hall and screaming… for Finis…. Well…. It was more like alternating between two legs…. Kind of like a waddle. Anyway, after the wedding crashers saw what they did, they were pleased and walked outside. And when they were out there, they became even more pleased because… VICTOR'S WEDDING PARTY WAS HEADED TOWARD THE CHURCH! At the church, Pastor Galswells was yet again in his pajamas and trying (badly) to ward off the skeletal people.

"Be gone, ye demons from hell!" The skeletons just stood there. "Back! Back!" The skeletons just walked into the church.

"Quiet, we're in a church." A random skeleton said.

"Yay! We have another wedding to crash!" Random said.

"Okay," Harry's Girl said. "Let's go!"

"This is gonna be soooo sweet!" Naussicaa said. "Come on, let's head to that church!" Everybody followed.

Back at the Everglot place, Barkis Butt-Face was hiding under a table with his enormous butt sticking out and Victoria was sitting down and rolling her eyes at her pathetic husband.

"Thank God, they're gone." Barkis said as he got out from under the table. "Let's get out of here and take the money."

"What? What money?" Victoria replied.

"Your dowry, it's my right." He furiously replied.

"My family is dirt poor. It's your marriage to me that will save us from the poor house." Victoria said.

"What did those stupid parents put into your head?" Barkis angrily said.

"In disappointment, we are perfectly matched." Victoria said as she walked out the door.

* * *

_End of Chapter! Sorry if the ending of this one was lame...but otherwise... what did you think of it? Good? Bad? Ugly? At least be somewhat nice! Review and I'll give out Barkis Voodoo dolls! They're great fun! I'm poking him in his butt right now! Tee hee!_

_Love Always,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992_


	11. Kicking Butt Face's Butt! Woot! Woot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Bride… (bawls for hours on end)**

* * *

**A/N: This is one of the final chapters, not the last, second to last… I'm gonna miss writing this.**

Outside the church, the crashers were debating if they really wanted to crash the wedding of Victor and Emily.

"Guys," Harry's Girl said. "Do we really want to crash this wedding? I heard these people are really nice and I don't want to ruin it for them."

"You've got a point," Nausicaa said.

"I even felt bad during the last wedding we crashed." Random said.

"Do you want to reconcile?" the Vicar, who was a member of the townspeople said.

"Sure," Random replied. She confessed her sins… blah, blah, blah.

"Should we just keep our plan just in case Barkis shows up?" Willy said. "I would be more prepared to throw those liquid bombs at his disturbing face."

"Okay," Harry's Girl said.

"Is it okay if I film the wedding?" Fezzik said. "You know, for sentimental purposes."

"Fine with us." Nausicaa said.

"Let's get going inside." Jack said as he rubbed up and down his arms for warmth. "I'm not used to this kind of weather and my bum is freezing."

Everybody walked inside and sat down in the pews.

Victor was at the altar waiting for Emily.

"Gosh, Victor's hot." Harry's Girl said as she waved to Victor smittenly.

"Yeah, I just wanna snog him soooo bad." Nausicaa said as she winked at him.

"Same here." Random replied as she giggled with lust.

They all rested their heads on their arms and sighed a smitten sigh. Then, the organ player started playing the Wedding Song, meaning that Emily was about to walk down the aisle. She entered and she looked so beautiful in her wedding dress.

Random, Harry's Girl, Nausicaa, Lady Tottington, Buttercup, and even Jack, Quartermaine, and Willy started crying before the wedding even started. When Emily reached the altar, Elder Gutknecht uncorked the wine of ages.

Fezzik started taping

"Dearly beloved…"Elder Gutknecht said. "…And departed, we are gathered here today to unite this loving couple in matrimony. You may start." He said to Victor.

Victor said his vows perfectly and flawlessly; so flawlessly, it makes the authoress cry.

Victoria entered the church and hid behind a pillar. Just as Emily was about to say her vows, Victoria said, "Victor?" and was then shushed by a random skeleton.

_Don't you shush me,_ Victoria thought.

"…Your cup will never empty, for I will be…" Emily said as she poured the wine into a goblet. She then spotted Victoria. "…For I will be…"

"For I will be your wine." Victor finished. He then put the cup to his lips, but was stopped by Emily.

"She's having second thoughts!" A random skeleton said.

"I can't do this," Emily said as she motioned for Victoria to come over. "I was a bride, but my dreams were taken from me." She united Victor and Victoria's hands together. Just then, Barkis came in, clapping.

"AAAAAGH!" Willy screamed. "It's hideous!"

"Bravo," Butt-Face said. "I always cry at weddings. Aaah, our two lovers together at last." He said referring to Victor and Victoria. "But you're forgetting one thing." Barkis snatched Victoria and put a sword to her throat. "SHE'S STILL MY WIFE!"

Emily immediately recognized Barkis. "You…" she said. "You good for nothing…" she then started cussing; the adult crashers plugged Nausicaa, Random, and Harry's Girl's ears.

"Emily?" he said. "I left you…"

"For dead." She whispered.

A random skeleton's jaw fell off and Barkis started fighting with Victor.

"Let's go help Victor," Harry's Girl said to the crashers as they got out of their seats. "He needs our help."

Random then kicked Butt-face in the head. He howled in pain. Westley brandished a sword and Victor shot off his gun, scaring the buttock-faced villain. Willy and Jack threw the liquid bombs and they fell in to the butt chinned dude's eyes. He cried like a sissy. Lady Tottington, being bad at opera, sang at a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally high octave and burst Barkis' eardrums. But that only stunned Butt-Face. He went back to thrashing his sword at Victor.

"Victor, catch!" Missus Plum cried as she tossed an extremely sharp pencil to Victor. He caught it and started fencing back. He poked Barkis' butt and it made him scream like a little girl with the highest pitched voice ever. Butt-Face poked at Victor, making him hide under the altar. Barkis stabbed through the top and it almost got Victor between the legs. (OMG! LE GASP!) He leapt from under the altar. Barkis took a swing at something and stabbed it. Victor, Victoria, and all the crashers gasped. But it was Emily who got stabbed, but being dead, she slowly pulled the sword out of her abdomen and pointed it at Barkis.

"Touché, my dear." He said.

"Get. Out. Now." She said.

"But first, a toast to Emily," he said as he took the goblet from the altar. "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. Tell me, can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?" He then guzzled the drink down like it was Mountain Dew. He then turned to exit, but then he died.

"Can we chop him up and eat him for breakfast?" Missus Plum asked.

"Ew!" Willy said. "Do what you want with him! Just get it out of here." All of the corpses left, except for Emily.

Victoria leapt into Victor's arms and said, "Oh, Victor! I thought I'd never see you again."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF OUR LOVE INTREST!" Random, Nausicaa, and Harry's Girl said. They tried to run to Victor, but they were held back by Westley.

"Wait," Victor said to Emily as he ran to her. "I made a promise."

"You kept your promise," She said as she put the golden ring he gave her into Victor's palm. "You have someone now. And besides, I gotta motor!" She stepped out the door with Victor and Victoria watching. Emily turned into millions of butterflies and flew towards the moon. Victor and Victoria were about to embrace, but were interrupted by Harry's Girl, Nausicaa, and Random smooching Victor on the cheek. After that, Victor and Victoria continued their embrace.

* * *

_End of Chapter! What did you think? Was it good? Just so you know, this isn't the last chapter, the last one is about a fictional post-parody party. If you review, I'll give out tapes of the wedding, with BONUS FEATURES! (OMG! LE GASP!)_

_Love always,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992_


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Bride or any other famous person related in this fic.**

**

* * *

**

After the parody ended, there was a post-parody party. Everyone including the Butt-Face was there. There was food and fun galore at this little fête. At the beginning of the party, the three main crashers made a speech.

"Attention, everyone!" Harry's Girl said as she tapped a fork against her punch glass. "We would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight… except for Butt-Face."

Barkis growled.

"This parody couldn't have taken place without all of you." Nausicaa said. "Without you guys, well, Harry's Girl would have to gather up random people to make this parody." Everybody laughed in response.

"We worked hard on this parody." Random continued. "We worked through our lunch breaks and even 'til midnight. But in the end, this parody ended up rockin'!" She made a "rock on" sign with her hands. Everyone clapped and went back to having fun.

There was a pie throwing contest and the people who were being splattered with pies were Barkis and Victor Quartermaine. They got covered in lemon meringue filling which made their eyes sting. Victor Q. took his head out of the head hole and started crying "My eyes!" and whimpering. (Reference to Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were-Rabbit)

"Usually I don't like seeing people in pain," Harry's Girl said. "But for this I can make an exception."

"I agree with you, Harry's Girl." Lady Tottington said.

"And it should be payback for liking you for only your money." Nausicaa added.

"Right on." Random said

Victor, Victoria, and Emily came walking up to Random, Nausicaa and Harry's Girl.

"Harry's Girl," Victor said. "Victoria, Emily, and I were wondering if you were making another parody anytime soon and we were wondering if we could be featured in it."

"No problem." She replied. "I'm making a new parody after this one."

"Thank you so much." Victoria said.

"We appreciate it." Emily added. They then walked away to the snack table.

Wallace and Gromit were giving lessons to Fezzik, Inigo, Buttercup and Westley on how to deal with evil penguins (referring to Feathers McGraw from Wallace and Gromit in: The Wrong Trousers.), rabbit infestations, and insensitive rabbit killers.

Willy and Jack were arguing over which drink was better: Hot chocolate or rum. This argument even got the townspeople to argue on it, too.

The party lasted 'til four in the morning and everyone went back to their own world tired yet pleased. The last people to leave were Victor, Victoria, and Emily because the paparazzi were hiding in the bushes waiting for them to leave.

The angry townspeople returned and formed a mob with Harry's Girl, Random and Nausicaa and Victor, Victoria and Emily and chased the annoying photographers out of the country.

* * *

_End of Chapter... and parody... (sobs hysterically) I'm going to miss making this story. If anyone wants to give me ideas for my next parody, that would be great! If you review, I'll give out Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream cake and Victor photographs that are autographed._

_Love always,_

_Harry's Girl 01031992_

_"All good things must come to an end... but my parodies will never stop!" -Me_


End file.
